My Torchwood Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection I have so far of Torchwood stories I've done.
1. Captain Jack Harkness' Story

Torchwood: Captain Jack Harkness' Story

Characters: Jack, The Doctor, Rose, aliens, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto

Summary: Set in S1 of Doctor Who and Torchwood in Captain Jack's POV.

Pairings:

Rose/Jack

Gwen/Jack

My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I came from Torchwood in London 1941. It was Torchwood one and I was the captain of the ship. We were in the middle of war in London 1941, when I saved Rose Tyler. She was falling from the sky from somewhere. I caught her with the help from my ship. Then, a little bit afterward, I met the Doctor.

The Doctor, Rose, and I traveled together a couple times, but I died temporarily, helping them in battle. And then I came back to life and I was alone. And after that incident, I haven't been able to permanently die.

After I found survivors from Torchwood, I made myself their boss and we went to the present day London; the twenty-first century.

Recently, Gwen, a cop, joined us; Own, Tosh, Ianto, and I. She just as good as I am at Torchwood. And I care about her; a lot.

You're probably wondering what Torchwood is; what it does. It's an organization that captures aliens and arms the human race for preparation. Everything is going to change in the twenty-first century, but that's all I can tell anyone.

I hope that someday I'll find the Doctor again. He's the only one I know that can tell me why I can't permanently die. Until then, I'll continue as the leader of Torchwood three. I came from Torchwood one, but it burned to the ground. And then, Torchwood two was destroyed. So, as far as I know, we're the only Torchwood that exists.

THE END!


	2. New Member

Torchwood: New Member

Characters: Gwen Cooper, Captain Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, the Doctor (mentioned), Jackie Tyler (mentioned), Mr. Tyler (mentioned), Mickey (mentioned), Jack's daughter/Alice (mentioned)

Summary: Set after the end of S4. What if Torchwood three was never destroyed? What if the rift brought Rose to Torchwood three in the present day in London? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Jack/Gwen

Jack/Rose

It was a beautiful day in London. Torchwood was open for business. As usual, the team, now consisting of just Gwen and Jack, were waiting to hear about anything suspicious or anything coming through the rift. Jack was upstairs in his office, while Gwen was at what used to be Tosh's computer where she used to sit at. Tosh was no longer with them, though.

Suddenly, a blond girl that only Jack knew, appeared before them, coil gun in hand, the coil gun's strap over her shoulder.

"Interesting," she commented.

Everyone looked at her.

Jack entered the room.

"Rose," he greeted, as he came towards her.

Gwen had never really seen Jack really smile, but seeing Rose, he gave her a big smile.

"Jack?" Rose questioned. "But you're-"

Jack interrupted her, saying, "Dead? Not since the Dalek war we fought that you saw me die in. I was dead, but then I woke up alone and alive. You and the Doctor were already gone; probably in another galaxy far away. I can't permanently die. I always come back to life," he informed her.

Rose set the coil gun down on the floor by her.

"It's been a long time. What happened to you?" Jack asked her, having heard from the Doctor when he found him not that long ago, that he lost her.

"I got stuck in a parallel universe and he couldn't get me out without reopening the paradox. I've been searching for a way out for a very long time. Do you know what happened, Jack?"

"Well, it could be the time rift. London is set around the time rift."

"What's time rift?"

"It's similar to a paradox, but with a time rift, time isn't folding into itself or disappearing. Instead, people and other things end up here and out of their time. We haven't found a way to get anything or anyone back to their own time, so I guess you're staying. Not bad though, since you grew up in London."

"Not bad at all," she agreed. "I've missed you," she added.

"And so have I. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, but I never gave up hope."

They shared a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Jack. You, the Doctor, and Mikey are all I have left. He's my boyfriend, by the way. Mum was turned into a Cyberman and dad got hit by a car when I was a little girl."

"It'll be okay, Rose. We'll get through this together. I've lost people along the way, too. All I have left are Gwen, my daughter Alice, the Doctor, you, and a few other friends along the way."

They pulled away and looked at one another.

"Rose, this is Gwen Cooper. She was a cop. She's my best out of the team. She's the last one left, so I'm doing what I can to keep her alive. Rose, this is the day you'll find out exactly what Torchwood does."

"Nice to meet you," Gwen said behind what used to be Tosh's computer.

"You, too," Rose said, before getting her gun and following Jack Harkness downstairs.

When they got downstairs. they stopped by the holding cells that held weevils and a few other species.

"This is part of what we do. We catch aliens, put them here, and find out what they are. We even collect things that aliens leave behind. Welcome to my world, Rose. So, what do you think?"

"This is incredible, Jack," she said, as she looked around.

She looked at Jack.

"You have an amazing job."

"Amazing enough to join Torchwood? It's your choice. And it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon. So, what do you say?"

"Of course, Jack."

"You could be a coffee maker," he joked. "Or you can just be on the team."

"Shoe me how it's done, then."

"Follow me," he replied.

She did so, following him back upstairs to the room they had been in earlier.

"So, Jack, are you going to tell me who she is, or are you going to keep it a secret?" Gwen asked, when they came back into the room.

"Rose. She and I traveled a little with that special doctor of mine. We've grown to be friends. She's going to join Torchwood, three, Gwen."

"Congratulations and welcome to Torchwood," Gwen told Rose.

"Thanks."

Jack came over to where Gwen was seated at.

"This computer, Rose, tells us if anything has come through the rift. Right now, there's nothing," he informed her.

"Apart from when you popped in," Gwen added.

"We should get you settled in," he announced to Rose.

He gave her a loaded hand gun.

"This is what we use every day," he informed her.

She put the coil gun on a table and took the hand gun.

"I hope you're a fast learner. You have to be most of the time with this job."

"Something came though the rift," Gwen announced.

"What is it?" Jack asked her.

"Looks like a human," she answered him.

"Let's go, then," he ordered, as he grabbed a loaded hand gun just in case.

Rose and Gwen followed his lead.


End file.
